


The Effects Of Tequila

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scott Lang, Daddy Kink, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tequila, Top Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Quill just wants to sleep, but first he has to take care of his tequila-drunk husband.He's going to kill Luis.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Scott Lang
Series: Mama Bear AntLord [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469342
Kudos: 58





	The Effects Of Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the inspiration that strikes after midnight. Enjoy!

Quill collapses onto the couch with a tired groan and lays his head back against it as his muscles seemingly give out. It had been a busy day at work today and he felt like jelly, and was ready to go to bed, but he couldn't find the energy to get back up and climb the stairs to bed. Maybe he would crash on the couch.

Except that wasn't the greatest idea either. He was bigger than the couch and he wouldn't be comfortable on it. Or he would but he would pay for it in the morning. So with another groan, Quill gets back up and very slowly shuffles toward the stairs...until the elevator doors opened. Scott stumbles out of it and grins when he sees the celestial, immediately running over to him and jumping into his arms getting a grunt from the older man for his efforts. Scott wraps his legs around Quill's waist and kisses him fervently, giving the god a potent taste of the alcohol that had enebriated him.

The taste of tequila was unsurprising since Luis had been in town visiting, and the man clearly brushed off Quill's rule of not giving Scott tequila. While Scott was thankfully a happy drunk, it didn't take much to get him drunk from it, and it very literally made his clothes fall off the second he got home and lunged at Quill. 

Unfortunately, this meant that Quill had to fuck Scott into the mattress before he was going to get any sleep tonight. Any other day he wouldn't have minded, but he was already exhausted. Just catching his younger husband was strain enough and Scott wasn't even heavy.

"Hi Daddy." Scott mumbles against his lips before trying to swallow Quill's tongue again.

Well, Scott was truly three sheets to the wind if he was starting off with Daddy before even getting dick. 

"Baby...baby…" Quill grunts out and grabs the back of Scott's neck with one hand while trying to keep him up with the other. "I love you, but I need air."  
"Breathing is dumb." Scott pouts but turns his attention to the rest of Quill's face as the celestial climbs the stairs to their room.

Fortunately, Cassie was upstairs for the night, but it was a general rule that she would go upstairs whenever Luis visited for this exact reason. She would of course say hi and hug the man when he came to take Scott out for a night on the town, but once Scott left, she went upstairs. One incident was enough to put the rule in place, even if Quill managed to help keep Scott's boxers on until Cassie fled.

Scott had no memory of it and wondered why Cassie couldn't look at him for a few days.

" _Daddy…_ " Scott whines as Quill walks into their room.  
"Stop being a brat." Quill growls before bodily tossing his husband onto their bed.

Scott barely finished the second flop of his landing before he was tearing off his clothes, and Quill took the brief moment to look around the room for Flynn. He hadn't thrown himself at Quill when he got home like he usually did, but the reason why was answered soon enough when he found the kit burrowed in his pet bed. There were so many of Quill's shirts on the cushion and the kit himself, that only his tiny nose was sticking out.

Quill ignored Scott's grunt of effort to get his pants off on the bed behind him to gently move a shirt away to scratch behind Flynn's ears. The kit blinks his eyes open and yawns with a tiny squeak before licking Quill's hand.

"Hey buddy. Go back to sleep." Quill mumbles as he covers the fox again.

Thankfully Flynn was content to do so instead of launching himself at the god. Small miracles, Quill thought as arms wrap around his neck and pull him onto the bed once he stands up. He lands with a surprised 'oof' and barely blinks before he finds Scott straddling him and fumbling with his belt buckle. It took a couple tries, but Scott managed to get it and he pulled down Quill's pants and boxer briefs just enough to free the celestial's growing cock and take it in his mouth.

Quill didn't even get to kick off his boots.

He groans and tries to push Scott away. "Scott...baby...at least let me take off my clothes."

Scott grunts and sits back up with another pout, and helps Quill out of his clothes, barely letting him move up onto the bed before taking the god's erection back into his mouth. Quill groans loudly and bucks up into the wet heat of Scott's mouth, causing the younger to moan around his aching cock. The blowjob didn't last long. Scott moved away with a lewd pop as Quill neared the edge, and instead crawled up, placing kisses up his abdomen before placing one on his lips. Scott grinds against him with a needy whine as Quill reaches over into the nightstand and fumbles for the lube, gritting his teeth at the friction from Scott's erection brushing against his.

" _Daddy~_ "  
"I know Sugar...just a sec…"

Quill cries out victoriously when he manages to grab the lube and it earns a grumpy chitter from his dozing fox. He ignores Flynn as he pops open the bottle and coats his fingers in some lube and reaches down to circle one of his fingers around Scott's tight ring. He pushes it in, drawing a moan from the man above him, and Scott grinds down onto the intruding digit. Quill adds a second finger, and then a third, smirking when his lover starts to ride them impatiently and with his mouth part way open and his eyes hooded.

"You wanna ride me baby?" Quill asks with a deep rumble and Scott nods.  
"Wanna be stuffed, Daddy." The younger whines.  
"You're such a kinky little minx when you've had some tequila. It's too bad you won't remember this." Quill grumbles as he pours some more lube in his hand and coats his cock. "Show me how much you want Daddy's cock."

Scott didn't waste any time or even hesitate before he positioned himself over the head of Quill's erection and then slammed his hips down, taking it all in one go. It drew out a loud, debauched moan from both men, and Scott rode him like the world would end if he slowed down or stopped. He never had the strength to finish like this though. His arms would get tired, and his legs would start to tremble, and only then would he start to slow before begging Quill to take over.

Quill wouldn't this time. At least not right away. And when Scott started to show signs of weariness as Quill anticipated a little while later, the god smirks.

"Daddy…"  
"What's wrong baby?" Quill asks and smiles when Scott turns pleading eyes to him.  
"I...I can't…"  
"Sure you can. Finish what you started Sugar." He says as he gently rubs at the scars spattered across Scott's neck. Scars that weren't flaring up.

Scott whines but lifts himself back up to slam his hips down, repeating the action a few more times before stopping again. Quill fully expected Scott to beg again, but the thief managed one more slam of his hips before he stopped again and turned pleading eyes onto Quill once more.

"Please Daddy?" Scott begs quietly.  
Quill smiles and brings him down into a kiss. "You did good baby. Want me to take over?"

The younger nods and Quill garners the energy to flip their positions and thrust into his lover with reckless abandon. Each thrust pulls a wanton moan from Scott, and it doesn't take long for both of them to find their release. Scott came first, and his ass clenched around Quill's cock so tightly that it drew out the god's orgasm after a few more thrusts. Quill spills into the younger man with a loud groan, managing to keep himself from collapsing onto him afterwards, and pants heavily as he catches his breath. When he looks down at Scott once he regains his bearings, he huffs fondly when he finds him passed out.

It was nothing new when tequila was thrown into the equation, but this time Quill didn't have the energy to get a wet washcloth to clean them up. Instead he just pulled out of his dead to the world husband, flopped onto the bed beside him, and closed his eyes after pulling the sheet up over them. Quill relaxes into the mattress with a heavy sigh as he wraps an arm around Scott and pulls him into his side, and then opens his eyes again when he feels something light land next to him on the bed.

Flynn had jumped onto the bed and made his way up the bed to his usual spot between Quill's head and shoulder, curling up, and tucking his face into his body. The celestial reaches up to scratch his head gently before dropping his hand tiredly.

"I feel like I should be concerned that you know when to come up here." He mumbles as he closes his eyes again. "Then again, we did the deed while you were sleeping on the floor. You don't care though…"

Quill yawns. 

"Fucking fox making me talk to myself." He grumbles. "You should be ashamed."

The only response he got was another annoyed chitter from Flynn and a small snore from his husband. He adored them with all of his heart, but they were so needy sometimes and then had the nerve to grumble at him when they were trying to sleep. 

Fucking brats, Quill thinks as he finally allows himself to fall asleep, accepting the darkness if oblivion for a few hours. He fully intended to tell Scott an elaborate story of what he did when the man asks what happened the next morning. A story complete with frilly tutus and public stripping.

Whether that was true or not was yet to be determined.


End file.
